李青/技能数据
}} Abilities ), parried ( ), blocked ( ), or if it misses (blinds). |firstname = Sonic Wave |firstinfo = (Active): Lee Sin projects a discordant wave of sound to reveal his enemies for 3 seconds, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it encounters. If Sonic Wave hits, Lee Sin can cast Resonating Strike for the next 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 50 energy *'Range:' 975 |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Resonating Strike |firstinfo2 = (Active): Lee Sin dashes to the enemy hit by Sonic Wave, dealing flat damage plus 8% of their missing health as physical damage. *'Cost:' 30 energy. *'Range:' 1100 |firstlevel2= |firstdetail = Sonic Wave is a collision linear skillshot that deals physical damage to the first enemy unit it hits, marking and revealing them for 3 seconds. For the next 3 seconds, Lee Sin can activate Resonating Strike to dash to the marked target, dealing physical damage to it on arrival. Resonating Strike's damage is equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's missing health. * ** If Sonic Wave is blocked by a spell shield, it will prevent the mark's placement and any follow up with Resonating Strike. * Sonic Wave has a brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before it activates. * Sonic Wave can hit and reveal stealthed units. ** If Resonating Strike is used, the target will no longer be revealed. Damage will still be dealt. * Resonating Strike can travel through walls. * If Resonating Strike is activated and the target dies mid-flight, Lee Sin will still travel to their last location. * Sonic Wave is launched from Lee Sin's stretched-out hand. Units standing inside of the hand animation will not be hit by the skillshot (meaning that if you are in melee range, you may need to move backwards before casting). |secondname = Safeguard |secondinfo = (Active): Lee Sin rushes towards a target ally, shielding them both from damage for the next 5 seconds. If a shield is broken, half the energy cost is returned. After using Safeguard, Lee Sin can cast Iron Will for the next 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 50 energy *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Range:' 700 |secondlevel= |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Iron Will |secondinfo2 = (Active): Lee Sin's intense training allows him to thrive in battle. For 5 seconds, Lee Sin gains lifesteal, spell vamp, and armor. *'Cost:' 30 energy |secondlevel2= |seconddetail = Safeguard is a targeted dash ability that causes Lee Sin to rush to a target allied unit, giving both the target and himself an absorption shield for up to 3 seconds on arrival. After using Safeguard, Lee Sin has 3 seconds to cast Iron Will, giving himself life steal, armor, and spell vamp for 5 seconds. * Safeguard can be used on champions, minions, pets, wards, , , , , and (When the seed is turned into a plant.) ** When cast on wards, Safeguard reveals the ward for 2 seconds. * Safeguard can be self-cast to shield Lee Sin without dashing to an ally. * Safeguard cannot be used while immobilized. ** Lee Sin will be unable to self-cast Safeguard if he is rooted or snared. * When stacked with magic shields such as or , these shields will take magic damage before any all-damage shields. *When stacked with shields such as or , the most recent shield takes damage first. * Safeguard can travel through walls. |thirdname = Tempest |thirdinfo = (Active): Lee Sin smashes the ground sending out a shockwave that deals magic damage and reveals enemy units hit for 4 seconds. If Tempest hits an enemy, Lee Sin can cast Cripple for the next 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 50 energy *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Diameter:' 350 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Cripple |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Lee Sin cripples nearby enemies revealed by Tempest, reducing their movement and attack speed for 4 seconds. Movement and attack speed recover gradually over the duration. *'Cost:' 30 energy *'Diameter:' 500 |thirdlevel2= |thirddetail = Tempest is a point blank area of effect ability that reveals, deals magic damage, and marks all enemy units in an area around Lee Sin. For the next 3 seconds, Lee Sin can cast Cripple to reduce the movement speed and attack speed of marked enemies for 4 seconds. Affected units will gradually recover their movement and attack speed over the duration. * ** Targets protected by a spell shield will not be marked and therefore not affected by Cripple. * Tempest has a brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before it activates. * Tempest can hit, mark and reveal stealthed champions. ** Tempest cannot reveal wards, , or . * Tempest grants vision of all enemies hit, even if they enter the Fog of War or brush. |ultiname = Dragon's Rage |ultiinfo = (Active): Lee Sin performs a powerful roundhouse kick launching his target back, dealing physical damage to the target and any enemies they collide with. Enemies the target collides with are knocked into the air for a short duration. *'No cost' *'Range': 375 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Dragon's Rage is a targeted ability that deals physical damage to a target enemy champion, also knocking it back a set distance over 1 second. Any enemy units that the original target hits during this knockback will also take the same amount of physical damage and are knocked up for 1 second. * Dragon's Rage procs spell vamp similarly with all single target spells and abilities with full effect on all enemies hit. * Dragon's Rage procs 30% slow on the main target and the 15% slow on secondary targets. * Dragon's Rage has a brief channel time (0.2s) upon cast before it activates. *If Dragon Rage's primary target dies from the damage, it won't be knocked back and no knock-ups will occur. * Both the knockback and knockup effects of Dragon's Rage will interrupt channelling abilities. * Dragon's Rage can knock enemies through walls. }} Category:Lee Sin Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据